i wanna get you alone
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: In which Korra and Tahno have sex. Many times. smut-fic, r&r, post s1


Yes, this is going to be a multi-chap fic. No, it's not going to have an active plot. It's going to be written in a drabble-like style.

First time writing Tahorra/Tahnorra & LOK in general. Be kind :)

_**MATURE**_

Song Recs:

_No Light, No Light – Florence + The Machine_

_Lovesick Fool – The Cab_

_Dark Paradise – Lana Del Rey_

* * *

It's a month after the winter festival at the South Pole when the Krew finally goes back to Republic City. As Korra sets foot on the Air Temple Island, the memories cut at her like razors. It's been nearly two months since the 'defeat' of Am – _Noatak_, and yet the wounds still bled heavily.

As soon as Korra had healed Chief Beifong, news hit all lands on the planet. Ex-benders rejoiced at the phenomenon and as soon as Korra returned, she began restoring everyone's bending.

The devastation, however, wasn't over. During her absence, many ex-benders had taken their own life as they felt helpless and useless, dubbing their lives useless as they could no longer use their element.

In a way, Korra understood. Those three weeks she spent without her bending, she spent many hours thinking of jumping off a cliff or doing something equally as drastic to end her life.

In a memorial setting, she set a wall near Firelord Zuko's statue. Names of the victims were engraved elegantly on the large object.

With a (relieved) sigh, she smiled a little when his name was missing from the list of lost benders.

* * *

She finds him in a downtown noodle shop.

Her eyes analyze his features. There is no mischievous sparkle in his eyes and the bags are visible. Even his typical guy-liner (chuckle) is missing and his clothes are untidy, creased and hanging off of him.

She wants to speak, to alarm him of her presence but instead, she takes a seat across the room and watches him as he eats slowly, staring at nothing in particular. He closes his eyes a couple of times and pathetic sighs leave his lips.

She wonders why he hadn't approached her and begged her to restore his bending, just like everyone else had before.

But then she remembers. Tahno is still Tahno, and he's probably still as proud as ever. He would never come to her for help.

Suddenly, she stands up and walks forward, letting her feet shuffle against the wooden floor. She gives him time to turn around but he doesn't. Instead, he mutters a familiar greeting, "Uh-vatar."

Korra only lays a hand on his shoulder and pulls him towards the back door. She leads them outside and watches as he shivers ever so slightly as she watches him.

He's no longer the egoistical and arrogant Tahno she loved to hate. Now, he was only a frail frame of her previous enemy. His shoulders slouched forward and his mouth was turned down at the corners. His long fringe hung at the side of his face limply as he continued to maintain eye contact. Even his eyes looked dead.

If he knows why she's here, he doesn't say anything. He only continues to stare at her blankly. And he looks so skinny and fragile. So _fragile_.

Her hands reach out on their own accord and she places them at each side of his face. Slowly, with barely any strength, she tugs him onto his knees, never breaking eye-contact.

His pale lips part slowly as his eyes widen ever so slightly.

Their pose looks so submissive, and yet she gives him all the control.

It's his choice now. He either takes her offer or he continues his life in this miserable fashion.

But with Tahno, she already knows the answer.

She lets her fingers trail over his pale cheeks and above his eyes, softly closing his lids. He complied. When he let out a shaky breath, she ran her left hand through his soft hair while she placed her right thumb in the center of his forehead, letting her inner Avatar take over as she skillfully returned the control over bending his element; water.

After she finishes the process of restoration, the air around them changes. She can feel it deep inside her. Her heart begins beating faster as she watches the man before her rise to his full height, towering above her.

But his expression surprises her. There's no smugness, no arrogance. No malicious upturn of his lips.

It's joy. Upmost glee.

And he's looking at _her_ with those undeniable emotions swiveling in his now-lively eyes.

The simple realization makes her heart stutter softly, something that hasn't happened in a while.

Not since she caught Asami and Mako together. And her heart didn't stutter then. It ached (_and ached and ached_) for a while until she decided to put her Avatar duties as her priorities.

Her arms surround her before she can react and she tries her hardest to hug him back but he effectively pins her arms to her sides as he mutters 'thank you's' over and over again.

She blushes at their contact, telling herself that it must have been the weather. The roads were icy and the wind kept biting at her bare skin and Tahno's body was _warm_. He was her shelter in this bitter wind. She ignores the metaphor.

And then his nose is trailing across her flushed cheek and his lips lay the softest kiss to the tip of her nose. She opens her mouth to stutter a response but he beats her to it, "You saved me, Korra. _Thank you_."

She wonders what he means by that but her thoughts are cut off at the gentle pressure placed upon her lips. It's so soft, so gentle and calming and fragile and _barely there_ and her heart flutters again as he pulls her closer.

Her arms wrap around his chest and wander inside his jacket as he places her against the wall and protects her from the sudden harsh winds, never breaking the contact with her lips.

He doesn't take it further than a chaste kiss and when he pulls back, he's wearing an amused smile as life slowly begins returning to his features.

"You're welcome," Korra whispers, blushing a deeper shade as his fingers run down her cheek and curve around her chin, forcing her to maintain eye-contact with his icy stare, "I promised you I would get him for you and I failed. This was the least I could do."

* * *

**(i) i just wanna feel this moment**

* * *

He takes her out for dinner the next night as a thank you. And he does thank her. Over and over and over again until she bends the water out of his soup and splashes his face. He mutters angrily for a while, dabbing his skin with a napkin until she promptly reminds him that he can just bend the liquid away.

He blushes deeply (something Korra had never witnessed before, and she stares in awe) and does as she offered, that little sparkle returning in his eyes at his abilities.

Then, he looks up mischievously and bends the wine out of his glass, staining her blue formal wear. She gasps but continues their food fight.

They get kicked out of the restaurant.

And then they're running down the street, bending their elements as they spar (all in good nature, of course). She nearly burns his fringe and he complains at the use of all of her elements.

But she only laughs, throwing her head back and feeling her long hair slide down her back. The night is starry skied and the moonlight accents his gentle features in such a lovely way, it makes her heart stutter once again.

Korra wonders why that is. She's meant to _hate _(dislike at most, of course) him. And yet, here she is; out with him at night, the atmosphere quickly changing to a heated battle of lusty stares as he walks forward confidently, pushing her against a townhouse door.

She later realizes they made it to his place.

His eyes observe her reaction; heavy breathing, flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

Then he kisses her. Again. And Again.

And he's not gentle like he was the night before. Now, he's passionate and deep and his tongue slides against hers in such a delicious rhythm as he expertly unlocks his door and closes it behind them.

The two times she had done it with Mako, she felt so _content_. So _safe_. With Tahno, it was the exact opposite. It was dangerous. Free. She felt so alive it made her heart beat faster and attack his lips with a higher level of animosity.

He takes her on the bed the first time, his hands slowly and gently running over her body as he takes her in, kissing her in all the right places and biting her in all the sensitive ones. The pain only makes her wrap her legs around his waist, bringing him closer and rocking her hips against his as he unwraps her bindings as if she was a gift.

The first time she moans his name, he's two fingers deep inside her and his lips are peppering kisses across her chest.

He calls out her name he enters her in a swift thrust, his wavy hair tickling her neck as he bites down on the flesh softly. The heels of her feet dig into the bottom of his spine, making his thrusts deeper as she arches her back. One of her hands is running through his hair and the other is leaving scratches on his shoulder blades.

He's groaning, chanting her name like a prayer as she tries to contain her moans. She refuses to give into him and it becomes his challenge to hear her say his name again as he changes the angle, thrusting upwards.

She gasps and kisses him again, biting on his bottom lip when he thrusts against her sweet spot again.

Then, he speeds up, one hand resting on her hips as the other pulls her head closer, his tongue parting her lips and invading her mouth once again as she finally moans his name against his lips.

The smallest of smirks play at the curves of his mouth and his hands moves her wild hair out from the curves of her neck. He places his lips there again, this time sucking harshly as he continues to move inside her.

He thrusts upwards again, emitting further moans from her. "Sweet Yue, Tah_no_…"

She opens her eyes, maintain eye contact as he pulls her bottom lips back gently, one hand on her jaw and the other slowly running up her thigh.

Beads of sweat glistened upon his forehead and his hair stuck to the skin. Korra placed a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him forward, pressing his chest against hers as she began to reach her peak.

She watched as he bit his lip again and shut his eyes, feeling his own orgasm coming on.

Once they reached their high, he almost collapsed on top of her but supported his total body weight on his elbows, his fingers gently running over her arms as she shakily breathed out.

He kissed her again, so thoroughly she forgot her own name as he pulled her under the covers.

* * *

The next morning, the bed was empty. There was no note, no nothing.

She pretended like she didn't feel like a cheap whore. Whether she failed or not, it made her wonder.


End file.
